


A Second Chance (to Truly Live)

by Tbiscool35



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental magic Arcobaleno, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Comment please I need ideas, Confused Arcobaleno, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Genderfluid Skull, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Multi, Non-binary Viper|Mammon, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, Time travel is ill advised, Unreliable update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiscool35/pseuds/Tbiscool35
Summary: Skull didn't want to start again, but he's glad he did. A new start allowed him to embrace his Metamorphmagus abilities, his political power, and make true friends.Also featuring confused magical Arcobaleno, because when a timeline collapses, wrapping your magic around your friends leads to hilarious results.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter, Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1104
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Harry Potter, KHR





	1. Chapter 1

Skull smiled as he watched the tenth-generation step into the time machine. He could feel the radiation eating away at his lifeforce once again; the others were also hiding the pain as they bid farewell to the teens. No one wanted to let on that while Yuni’s sacrifice had resurrected them, it hadn’t taken the radiation from the air.

Lal gripped Colonello close to her chest as she smiled and waved, the corners of her mouth quivering. He could see Fon hugging I-pin to his chest and could feel her flames flicker in confusion.

Skull saw this and knew that he could not bear to feel them die, one after the other, all over again. He focused his magic and pressed it towards the others, coiling it around the Arcobaleno like his Animagus form.

Skull carefully looked around and saw that they were confused at the lessening pain but hadn’t noticed the magic. He grinned under his helmet and basked in the knowledge that they would just assume that the poison had dissipated or something. His fellow elements could be painfully blind when they wanted to be.

He turned his attention to the big-ass time machine and flailed his arm at the miraculous teens.

“THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA WISHES YOU AN AWESOME JOURNEY!” he yelled obnoxiously as he jumped around madly.

“Shut up lackey!” Reborn said whilst kicking him in the face. Skull let out a loud ‘ack’ and pouted from the floor.

“Sempai, you’re so mean :’(” He wailed in Reborn’s direction but smiled as he felt the sun flames filter through his helmet and start healing the pain. Reborn was such a tsundere, it was adorable. Reborn hadn’t hurt him for years now, every kick or punch loaded with enough sun flames to heal any problems in his system. It was the only way that Reborn knew how to help without losing his sadist reputation.

Skull bet if Reborn and Lal had a tsun-off that Reborn would win hands down; the one time he had mentioned that to Colonello it had sparked a week-long secret-feud that had confused the other Arcobaleno to no end (he was totally right, Colonello just deludes himself with the idea that Lal was more tsun that Reborn!).

The time machine (literally that was sooo much cooler than time turners, like omg) started to boot up and Skull resisted the urge to shake Shoichi until he coughed up the schematics. He and Verde could totally tag-team and make a badass magic/tech version or something… granted that would involve telling him about magic, ugh.

Skull sighed and watched as the tenth gen disappeared into the aether. There was an eerie silence as everyone waited for the adult versions to appear.

“Umm, oh god, something seems to have gone wrong. Heh, oh my gosh, what did I expect, I’m a fucking idiot of course something went wrong!” Shoichi mumbled hysterically whilst tapping buttons. People started to shift around, and unease started to pervade the atmosphere.

As the tension started to hit a peak, Skull felt it.

There was no time to act as Harry felt a fluctuation of _something_ ripping through the room and making the very fabric of existence shatter.

Harry tried to grasp for the Arcobaleno and felt slight relief as he could feel his magic still coiled protectively around each of them.

Then he felt nothing at all, the rift pulling the paradoxical timeline into shreds.

**\--I-had-ideas-and-regret-nothing-also-if-it-was-hard-to-grasp-the-10 th-gen-going-back-made-the-older-timeline-incorrect-and-as-such-it-was-essentially-‘deleted’--**

Skull groaned and attempted to roll over on his bed, a seemingly random wall stopped his endeavour and pulled him up short. He didn’t have a wall anywhere near his bed.

Prying his eyes open, he stared at the single lightbulb mocking him. His mind slowly started to come on board as he shot up and looked around frantically.

It was the cupboard.

_His Cupboard._

He tried to regulate his breathing as the back of his throat tightened. It must be a mist illusion, he thought to himself; they didn’t have to be about solid visions, the strongest mist users could call upon your worst nightmares without knowing them themselves.

Had he pissed off Viper? He didn’t think so.

Had someone placed a hit on him again? Maybe he had been captured and they were using illusions to break down his barriers to harmonisation?

Harry tried to pulse his flames and all he could feel was his magic, the absence of his flames almost overshadowed by the almost overflowing magic.

“What?” He muttered in a far-too-high voice. He froze, his hand coming up to press at his throat as the situation started to become far too real.

Even as an Arcobaleno his voice had never changed; Reborn was the only one who got the child’s voice.

He could feel his magic rising to action, burning just beneath his skin. It felt pure and uncorrupted, his magic hadn’t felt so clean since fourth year when he’d started getting visions from Voldemort. The final nail in the coffin for his magic had been the slow corruption of the pacifier, he had been rendered incapable of casting wand-related spells entirely.

Pressing a hand against the splintering wood door, he cast a silent ‘Alohomora’ and slipped out the cupboard. Harry stared in horror at the moonlit corridor of his childhood, every painting and shitty porcelain figurine in their places.

He walked deliriously towards the downstairs bathroom, automatically walking with an assassin’s grace. The house was silent and still, the only sound being Vernon’s loud snoring interrupted occasionally by the cawing of birds.

Harry cast a silencing charm on the creaky bathroom door before walking inside, the ease of the spell a small respite from the panic that clawed at his throat.

Flicking on the light, he stared unseeingly at the full-length mirror. His four-year-old visage standing frozen reflected at him.

And that was the point that Skull the immortal was fully suppressed for Harry the traumatised child-soldier to appear.

“No. Nonononono. It can’t. I can’t. Not again. Fuck.” Harry felt a full-blown panic attack bear down on him, constricting his throat and making dread pool in his stomach. Images of all the people he’d lost, everything he’d only just managed to survive, flicked through his vision and he just couldn’t deal with that again.

Tears started to roll down his eyes as his gasps turned into sobs and he started to drown under the memories.

“Harry? How on earth did you manage to get out of your room?” he froze in fear as Petunia’s voice filtered in through the doorway. He looked up from where he had collapsed and tried to suppress the overwhelming despair as he realised he had fourteen more years of neglect and abuse to suffer through.

When his eyes locked with Petunia he could feel himself lose control of his Metamorphmagus ability and she felt her hair grow to her back and body shift into a lighter, more delicate form. Petunia stilled completely, eyes widening in a mask of horrified realisation. Her arms had wrapped around her before Harry could’ve even started to process; confusion filled her, and she tried not to do anything to evoke Petunia’s wrath.

“Oh Lily, I’m so sorry.” Harry bit her lip as she shook. The first time she had managed a gender shift in her last life, Ron had stared at her with the most disgusted face she had ever seen _“Dudes aren’t meant to turn into chicks mate; that’s revolting!”_ she had never tried it again purposely, but strong emotions brought involuntary shifts.

(An involuntary shift was part of the reason Viper and Skull got along so well. Apparently, having an emotional meltdown and switching genders in the middle of your non-binary acquaintance's room was a pretty good basis for a friendship. Skull was pretty sure that Viper thought she had a mist secondary though, not the whole Metamorphmagus thing.)

Harry squidged her eyes shut and just tried to just enjoy the hug; even if her aunt would make her life hell later for doing such a ‘freakish’ thing, she was touch-starved and hysterical, and the hug was really quite good. She started to sob into her aunt’s chest and was rewarded by a gentle hand rubbing at her back.

She cried for a while, despair and disbelief swirling in her head with denial not too far behind. For some reason Petunia didn’t leave or throw her back in her cupboard, she just stayed and comforted Harry. At some point, she thought that she felt tears against her neck, but she dismissed that as ridiculous.

Once her tears had dried up and the panic had given into resignation, she just felt tired. Harry started to pull away, gentle hands come to cup her face and she found herself staring into the red-rimmed eyes of her aunt.

“Aunt Petunia?” Petunia smiled sadly at her, her eyes glistening.

“I am sorry.” Harry froze, what? Why would her aunt be apologising, she was meant to be cursing her freakishness, not apologising. “I’m sorry that my jealousy caused me to be blind to the suffering we inflicted.” A flash of understanding pulsed through Harry’s mind and she realised what time she had been landed into. Her hand slipped to press against the slowly forming bruise against her cheek and memories of the first time Vernon had hit her, skimmed across her eyes.

“I can’t believe that I let it get this bad. I should have realised what I was doing years ago, but that would’ve required admitting my sister was dead and I just couldn’t do that. I’m so sorry.” Harry didn’t know what to feel. In her future, Petunia had been stuck in her ways for so long that by the time Harry had called her up on it, she had just buried her head in the sand and justified herself with ‘freakishness’ as an excuse.

This Petunia had only just had a child foisted on her and the only true crimes she had committed were making her room a cupboard and recently allowing Vernon to hit her when she had accidentally broken a plate. From her original memory, she could recall how Petunia had tiptoed around her for months after it and she had gotten into disputes with Vernon over it; of course, she had changed her tune when Harry had started to show accidental magic.

Harry was broken from her thoughts by a hand carding through her hair.

“You look almost identical to your mother like that. The hair colour is wrong but other than that you’re practically her clone.” Harry turned around to look in the mirror at her face and saw that Petunia was right, she had never stayed in female form long enough to see her reflection before. She idly noticed that her face structure changed slightly when she was female, the features mirroring her mothers, excepting a strange noble accent that must have come from her dad’s side.

The light coming up on the horizon startled her from her curious examination of her face. Petunia noticed her worry and ruffled her hair.

“It might take a while for Vernon to warm up to you, but he will eventually and if he doesn’t I’ll set him straight!” Petunia’s eyes briefly shone yellow with her determination and Harry stared bug-eyed at her, she, however, did not notice. “Can you transform back? I think having a magically genderfluid child might be a bit much for now, maybe after he’s warmed up to you a bit more; we’ve always wanted a girl anyway.”

Harry blinked and shifted her body back, eyes flicking to the mirror to watch how he changed. The idea of not having to starve and spend the next fourteen years battered and beaten was really, really good, though Skull didn’t believe that such a thing would happen.

The idea of being able to freely use his Metamorphmagus abilities, though. Harry didn’t know how he felt about that. He never purposefully used them, but, it had felt right then. He didn’t feel anything like gender dysphoria like Viper and Lussuria had talked about, he felt just as right as a girl as he did a boy. The only reason he never used it was the image of Ron staring disgusted at him; it felt like a betrayal to his memory, to do something that he had so powerfully hated.

But, in this life, Ron was still alive, and if he wanted to change gender he would change his gender, fuck the consequences. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face and looked up at his aunt.

“ _Thank you_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, so I started a new series. You can really tell why this is in a folder called ‘I really need to stop following the bunnies’ can’t you.
> 
> Anyway, genderfluid!Skull!Harry, I’ve had this headcanon bumping around in my head for literally years and I finally decided to start to write it.  
> \---  
> Future plans:
> 
> Magical Arcobaleno: because apparently pumping magic into people during an implosion of the time stream clearly gives people magical powers. (its going to be hilarious, the Arco are just like ‘I did this shit before, I can do this shit again!’ then they turn eleven and get invited to their respective magical schools and are all like 'error 404 file not found')
> 
> Fon/Skull: way later, like wayyyyyy later. But, I love Fon the fluffy bean and the Arco would all be so confused when Skull turns into a really attractive girl in front of them (minus Viper).
> 
> Harry being a badass heir/heiress: and all the social networking/fearsome reputation that incurs
> 
> Good Malfoys (or at least good Narcissa & Draco, I don’t really care about Lucious): part of the last trope, but Harry/Hari would have an adorable sibling relationship with Draco. They would be the platonic King and Queen of Slytherin with Blaise being the Royal adviser or some shit.
> 
> Luna: just being Luna, what more could you want?
> 
> Decent Dursleys: while Petunia has gotten a metaphorical bitch-slap about her behaviour; Vernon would just like the ‘normality’ of having one male and one ‘female’ child; Dudley is just so confused why his cousin is sometime male and sometimes female, why can’t he do that?  
> \---  
> IDK about other stuff, if you guys want to give me ideas or elaborate on some of the previously posted ideas, I would love to hear them :).  
> This was so bloody self-indulgent though, it’s just like ‘I’ll add a bit of that headcanon’ and ‘ohh, that would be fun let’s add that’. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will work hard to contribute to the still-too-small collection of Skull-centric fics out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fon is not a little shit.  
> Verde is [error message 404 file not found].  
> Viper is confused.  
> Skull is excited to save his dogfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but I had exams. I cannot wait until the holidays because even with the world literally ending, I still have math exams. Also, Scott Morrison is a fucking idiot, just as a side note.

**~~~A glimpse elsewhere~~~**

\--Fon--

Fon was in the past.

Fon had taken to this very well all things considered. He had woken up, realised that he was in a room that hadn’t been functional since he had blown it up at age ten, and he had politely asked his Sister what the date was.

His sister had not taken the time travel as well.

A hand pressed against his forehead and he stared quizzically at the suspicious eyes of his sixteen-year-old sister. She retracted her hand then poked his cheek violently and when he had only made a face at her proceeded to yell at the top of her lungs.

“MUUUUUM, FENG’S BEEN POSSESSED!” Fon stared dumbfounded at her. What? Why? Oh… yeah… that’s why… oops…

He jabbed Lifen in the stomach and while she was doubled over, dashed back into his room pulling the door shut behind him.

“Ah, that might be a problem…” He murmured and dragged a hand across his forehead. He had forgotten one very important detail of his childhood.

He’d been a little shit of epic proportions.

There was a reason why his niece Noriko had insisted that Kyoya was like a tiny cloudy clone of himself. He had sparked at anyone who even looked at him wrong and it wasn’t until he’d been going through puberty that he’d tried to settle down and actually find the eye of his storm.

Right now, he was meant to be a violent, monosyllabic primary schooler that caused trouble wherever he went.

“This is going to be fun,” Fon muttered sarcastically before staring into the distance and debating his life choices.

\---Verde---

Verde scribbled every minute detail he could remember from the time-travel experience, right down to the odd stomach tingle he’d felt after waking up. He vaguely noticed his mother place a plate of food at his side and is momentarily thrown for a loop.

“Mum?” he says and hates the slight quiver in his voice. Emoting was never a good thing.

“Don’t worry, I’ve made sure to leave out the tomatoes like you always ask.” She ruffles a hand through his hair and for a moment Verde mourns. He Props himself off the floor and wraps his hands around her waist.

He was technically a child now; if he wanted to emote, he would emote. (He also made a side note to create the medicine that would cure her before she got properly sick and he lost her again)

“Naaawww, still a mommies-boy aren’t you, my little Ver-Ver.” She sing-songed and Verde has to fight the blush crawling up his cheeks.

“ _Mum!_ ” he shrieks embarrassed, and she cackles and leaves him to his own devices. He stands for a few seconds before shaking his head and getting back to work. His mother had always been a bit of a menace to society, he was proud to say he took after her in many ways.

He needs to get back to work, before he forgets things.

He turns his attention back to his work and stares. The slight tugging he’d felt in his stomach had returned, though he’d ignored it whilst enjoying the novelty of seeing his mother again. The part of his brain that hadn’t gone temporarily offline connected the tugging sensation and the pen and paper floating right in front of his hand; the rest of him couldn’t do anything but stare.

What. The. Fuck.

\---Viper---

When Viper woke they spent an inordinate amount of time staring at the ceiling. They could sense the magic in the air; feel the power buzzing through them. They were in their childhood bedroom.

They sat up and stared at their hands and then the magical calendar on the wall. Dread started to pool in their stomach, and they reached for their flames to make sure it was real. Their flames sluggishly appeared but quickly became more manageable.

A quick check told them they were not in an illusion.

“Mu~ someone is going to go bankrupt for this!” They said venomously, anger and trepidation filling them as they vividly remembered what had happened on this painful day.

They clothed themself and made their way to the dining room. Each step feeling like a marathon even as they resent the dread; they could make it on their own; they didn’t need anyone else.

“Morning, Ophiuchus” Narcissa calls from her place on the table. Draco jumps off his seat and sprints at them.

“Vivi, Vivi, look what I found!” Viper watches their cousin bounce in excitement at the snow-white feather grasped in his pudgy hand; they can’t help but smile. Viper had never seen Draco older than he is now; hadn’t wanted to go back to the world they had left behind. They felt guilty they’d never met the man he would become.

“That’s cool.” They murmur and usher him back to his seat before placing themself next to him.

“Don’t eat too much citrus. You have your magic test today and it interferes with the readings.” Lucius mutters without looking up from the paper and Viper resists the urge to throw illusions at him.

“Yes, uncle.” They replied and started to dish themself some bacon. If they were going to spend the next few years on the street, they were going to eat whatever they wanted now. They ignored the anxiety and just enjoyed breakfast.

The time till the test slipped away fast and before they knew it Viper was sitting in the testing chair of Saint Mungo’s and staring at the cartoon medi-wizard holding a sign saying, ‘you must be at least five to be tested’. Narcissa stood behind them with a comforting hand on their shoulder.

“Place your hand on the orb please.” The ~~doc~~ medi-wizard says, and Viper tentatively extends their hand to lay on the glass orb.

It felt just as cold and solid as the last time.

Just as they had started to withdraw their hand, the orb started to glow merrily; an aurora borealis in a glass sky.

Viper stares. What?

“Good magic channels; above-average core size; aligned to transfiguration and charms. That will be all, if you have any worries or issues about his magic, you can contact me through one of the Mungo-floo lines. Good day, Lady Malfoy, young Mr Black.”

Viper stares. What.

“Come on, Ophiuchus **.** We want to get back before Draco starts to make a fuss.” Viper follows Narcissa in a daze.

This is not how it happened last time!

**\--Back-to-your-regularly-scheduled-skull-shenanigans---**

“Hey Aunt Petunia?” Harry’s aunt turned and smiled briefly at him. In the last week she had miraculously managed to reverse the last two years of animosity. (Skull is reminded of why you don’t mess with Sun’s; when they get determined it is almost ridiculous what they can achieve)

“Yes, Harry?” Petunia says. Harry briefly bites his lip and pushes down the urge to not do anything to change the current status quo.

“I got a dream last night, that a man that could turn into a dog was put in jail for things he didn’t do. I want to tell the other magic people to give him a trial.” (Harry had dumbed down his vocab to something that would be more logical for a precocious 3-year-old and not a time travelling reluctant-mafioso)

Petunia stared at her nephew; the only thing left of her sister. Would she face her old demons for him? Yes.

“Really? I guess we need to go to the magic people, then. I needed to get you some stuff from there anyway.” Petunia sighed and smooshed a kiss onto Harry’s head, before ruffling his hair and going off to tell Vernon they were going to the shops.

Harry stood there with a beaming smile. The Dursleys were nice; he was going to release his dogfather; everything was going awesome.

He felt a tug of his magic in his core and allowed the shift to come over her.

She was so excited. It was going to be awesome!

Her aunt appeared and handed her a juice box. (they were so cool; she doesn’t know why she didn’t buy them last time round)

“Come on then, lets go save a werewolf.” There was a moment of confusion before it clicked.

“Aunt Petunia, he turns into a dog, not a wolf, silly!” she waves a hand and opens an old and yellowed letter.

“Says here, we’ve got to go to a place called the ‘Leaky Cauldron’, wonder if the SATNAV knows where that is.” Harry grins as she plops into the passenger seat and watches her aunt figure out how to get them to a place they could turn the wizarding world on its ass.

So awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the arco will be in the next chapter and give me your ideas on what you want for their backstory. Also, I am debating having Viper’s dad be ol’ Moldyshorts, cus amusement (4 me) and snake talk with Skull.   
> IDK, but their mum is Bellatrix and they were booted off to the Malfoys after Bella got herself jailed.
> 
> I read every review and they make my day so thanks to all that reviewed, and a mega thanks to those who wrote idea’s and theories, they got me all motivated to write the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a load of writers block but apparently procrastination fixes writers block like nothing else, who knew. I hope everyone is doing good; I'm an Aussie so I'm pretty chill, but I know that the rest of the world is kinda imploding, so good luck and keep safe.**

**Borrowed the Colonello-is-related-to-Fleur concept from sakurademonalchemist's** _**Another Soldier Reporting** _ **; it was an awesome idea.**

* * *

\- Colonello-

Colonello was woken by a heavy impact against his stomach.

"Oof. Fuck! Ouch." He groans as he tosses the giggling impactor off him. "What the fuck."

"FLEUR, COLONELLO SWORE" _**Gabrielle**_ screamed. Colonello blinked and tried to remember why he would be at his cousins house when he hadn't seen them since he'd ditched his heritage before joining COMSUBIN. Actually, why would Gabrielle sound like a toddler.

"Colonello, stop swearing around Gabs. She called someone a 'fuck-wit' the other day and mum blamed me." Came the tired-of-this-shit voice of his favourite cousin. Colonello pried his eyes open and stared blearily at her. She was a kid; a sarcastic, smart-for-her-age kid, but a kid, nonetheless. Gabrielle was also looking like the toddler she'd sounded like.

"I think I somehow time-travelled into the past… What year is it?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Fleur responded with all the seriousness a seven-year-old can manage.

"I think we need to talk with the matriarch."

-Lal-

Lal Mirch opened her eyes and stared at the aggressively pink princess-bed-veil-thing. Sitting up she observed her plushie kingdom and cursed every god ever (and Irie Shoichi).

"Oh god no! When I wake up this will have just been a bad dream of my ridiculous childhood! It never happened!" Lal muttered and went back to sleep.

Her pink princess stage was meant to **stay** in the past!

(Denial is not just a river)

-Reborn-

Reborn woke on the streets of Italy. Once he'd re-sparked his flames and figured that he was in the past and not, in fact, an illusion, he immediately went off in search of a decent handgun.

Smiling sadistically as he punched-out some poor mafioso with a sun-enhanced punch, he mentally halved the amount of time it would take to gain notoriety. He did it once when he knew nothing as a child and once as a literal baby with limited access to his flames.

Beating the current mafia into shape as a seven-year-old would only take couple years before the name Reborn was spoken with the same fear as they say 'Vindice'.

-Skull-

Harry made a face as they stared at the leaky cauldron. She was pretty sure that her mum's family were descended from squibs because she hadn't needed to highlight it with Petunia. Even without the possible magical issues, Skull didn't want to go back.

She'd left that place and its hell behind decades ago, and now she was staring at the slightly run-down entrance to the magical world and all her bravado seemed to be sucked away.

_Stop being so pathetic._

She sighed yea, she really needed to buck her ideas up; this was her second chance, she couldn't just waste it hiding from her fears.

Skull grabbed her Aunt's hand and strode forward with all the confidence she could muster, this was her birthright, she would not hide from it.

"Hey Ma'am, ya heading to Diagon? You look lost." Tom said from the bar. Petunia jumped and nodded.

"Could you help me get in? My niece needs some stuff from there, but I'm about as magical as a brick so I have no idea how to get there." There was a slight silence in the bar as people turned to stare quizzically at the self-proclaimed muggle.

"You must have some magic in ya if you managed to find the bar. Squibs can get through tha barrier so ya just need ta get a key stone if ya want to come an go freely. I sell 'em for a galleon or 10 pounds, but tha magic folk never buy them cus they can jus' use their wands." Harry blinked, she didn't know that you could do that.

Petunia nods and walks over to the counter where she handed over 10 pounds and her eyes knitted together slightly.

"Squib?" Tom waves a glass he was drying around as he gesticulates.

"Yea, like ya have magic but ya can't use it cus ya pathways are blocked or broken somehow. You could still learn non-active skills like potions or runes if ya wanted. Did the kid's mum have magic?" Petunia seemed enthralled, the idea of her being able to practice any type of magic was, for lack of a better word, enchanting. The mention of her sister, however, brought a feeling of melancholy to the conversation.

"Yes, my sister attended Hogwarts, but she's no longer around. She was killed in her home." Tom nodded and sighed.

"Unfortunately, that was the end of a lot o' bright young'uns recently; the war really had its toll on the wizarding world. Anyway, you should keep an eye on any kids ya might have; Squib lines often turn up a couple muggleborns every few generations or so. Good luck on traversing the alley, ya might want to stay away from anyone who looks particularly nobby though; the purebloods don't like anyone who isn't at least a halfblood."

Petunia thanked Tom and guided Harry to the place the barkeep gestured and pressed the keystone to the wall. Her eyes widened as the wall literally fell away.

"Damn that's cool!" Petunia said making Skull choke and devolve into giggles, getting a fond look from her aunt. "Come on you little toerag."

They stepped into the wizarding world.

-Fon-

"I decided that anger wasn't doing anything, so I read a book on finding your inner calm and decided to practice some of its teachings." Fon said calmly to his highly sceptical family. It wasn't a lie, he had the book in his room, gifted by a particularly hopeful aunt, though, in his original life he'd only read it in his teen years.

"Sooo, you asking your sister what the exact date it was had nothing to do with anything?" Fon froze in a shit-I-got-caught moment and attempted to look innocent.

"Yes?" He got the eyebrow from his mother and sighed, Reborn would never have anything on his mother's omniscience.

"I may have quite possibly time travelled maybe." Fon said, his voice raising in pitch slightly. At the ensuing silence he pouted, "and this is why I was just going to let you think I suddenly got all chill, damn, this wouldn't have happened if young me wasn't a massive shit!" Fon made an annoyed noise and threw his hands up in the air.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

"You know I still think you're possessed Feng." He raised his eyebrow at his sister and rolled his eyes.

"You marry that Japanese kid you're crushing over, I'd advise you spend your time wooing him instead of being annoying at me." An almost diabolical serene smile crosses his face, "your grandkid took after me in all but his flame; he'll be a cloud."

His sister goes a bit red and then slightly despairing at what is to come.

"So how old are you mentally?" His mother asks, Fon drew his eyebrows together and took a moment to add everything up.

"Either 61 or 68 depending on if you count my current age on top" Fon smiles serenely as his families minds break.

"WHAT?!"

**Omake**

Luce sits at the table and waits for the arcobaleno to appear. She'd only seen glimpses in her visions, of the sadistic-sun Reborn, the stubborn-rain Lal Mirch and her student Colonello, the brilliant-lightning Verde, the mysterious-mist Viper, the powerful-storm Fon, and the naive, cowardly-cloud Skull. They would fight and bicker, but eventually they would start to trust each other and become a true family.

She leans back and enjoys the sense of everything falling into place. Even if it ends up killing her, eventually the curse would be broken, and her grandchild would walk free of the curse that had plagued her family for generations.

"OH MY GOD REBORN, YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT!" Luce jumped out of her skin as a loud female voice shrieked in indignation.

The door slammed open and instead of suspicious strangers filing in one by one, a group of people stormed in and looked around to find their chairs.

"I'm sitting on Fon's lap and if anyone objects, I will hex them."

"We don't care what you do with your husband, Skull"

"I care what she does with me."

"Do you object?"

"Quite the opposite, do with me as you will."

"I'm taking your chair then, Colonello can have mine."

"I'll babysit Donna then, it's my best chance at some halfway intelligent conversation."

Luce watches as the cloud who is the wrong gender flirted with the storm who seemed entirely receptive. The two rains entered together instead of Colonello spying from the outside, Lal sitting in what had been the cloud's chair.

The others only had slight differences; Verde had a book of runes of all things. Reborn had seemingly no weapons on him but had a number of rings on his fingers. Viper seemed to be having a conversation with a large snake wrapped around their shoulders.

"What the fuck is actually happening." Luce squeaked out getting the attention of the Arcobaleno candidates.

"Oh, here," Reborn handed her a stack of paper; the title said, 'How to Fix the Human Battery Issue, written by the Amazing Skull-sama'. "We're only here to give you that, see ya." Luce stares at the paper whilst hearing whining from the people who had already made themselves comfy.

"What?"

"Well it's not like we wanted to be human batteries for the next forty years so we're just snipping this at the bud, good day Luce."

What?!

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, also if it interests anyone I'm debating doing a Johnlock fic based on the Detective Conan fic** _**(Not) Supernatural** _ **. It wouldn't be a crossover, but the plot would be: Sherlock takes a nosedive into a bunch of needles and gets super-healing and strength and ends up deciding if he's going to have to drink a gross supplement that looks and smells like blood, he's going to have fun with it. To summarise the title would be called** _**No Anderson, Sherlock won't eat you** _ **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, so I started a new series. You can really tell why this is in a folder called ‘I really need to stop following the bunnies’ can’t you.
> 
> Anyway, genderfluid!Skull!Harry, I’ve had this headcanon bumping around in my head for literally years and I finally decided to start to write it.   
> \---  
> Future plans:
> 
> Magical Arcobaleno: because apparently pumping magic into people during an implosion of the time stream clearly gives people magical powers. (its going to be hilarious, the Arco are just like ‘I did this shit before, I can do this shit again!’ then they turn eleven and get invited to their respective magical schools and are all like 'error 404 file not found')
> 
> Fon/Skull: way later, like wayyyyyy later. But, I love Fon the fluffy bean and the Arco would all be so confused when Skull turns into a really attractive girl in front of them (minus Viper).
> 
> Harry being a badass heir/heiress: and all the social networking/fearsome reputation that incurs
> 
> Good Malfoys (or at least good Narcissa & Draco, I don’t really care about Lucious): part of the last trope, but Harry/Hari would have an adorable sibling relationship with Draco. They would be the platonic King and Queen of Slytherin with Blaise being the Royal adviser or some shit.
> 
> Luna: just being Luna, what more could you want?
> 
> Decent Dursleys: while Petunia has gotten a metaphorical bitch-slap about her behaviour; Vernon would just like the ‘normality’ of having one male and one ‘female’ child; Dudley is just so confused why his cousin is sometime male and sometimes female, why can’t he do that?  
> \---  
> IDK about other stuff, if you guys want to give me ideas or elaborate on some of the previously posted ideas, I would love to hear them :).  
> This was so bloody self-indulgent though, it’s just like ‘I’ll add a bit of that headcanon’ and ‘ohh, that would be fun let’s add that’. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will work hard to contribute to the still-too-small collection of Skull-centric fics out there.


End file.
